Phénix Météore
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Il est pris d'une panique étrange, comme s'il était mort et que personne ne l'avait prévenu.
1. Sur cette plage déserte

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Angst, death

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

**Note 1 : **Ce texte a été écrit lors d'un Atelier d'Écriture, en Avril 2019, à partir d'un extrait du roman _« Comment va la douleur ? »_ de _Pascal Garnier_. La première phrase du texte, la 'phrase d'accroche' est directement tirée de cet extrait. Parmi les différentes consignes, j'avais une liste de douze mots/expressions à placer dans l'ordre, qui apparaissent **en gras** dans le texte (plus de détails par MP).

**Note 2 :** Il y a dans ce texte certaines allusions à ma fiction _'Immortel'_, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre cet OS. Ce dernier ne spoile pas ma fiction d'ailleurs, où j'ai prévu une fin différente.

* * *

**Sur cette plage déserte**

Il est pris d'une panique étrange, comme s'il était mort et que personne ne l'avait prévenu.

La sensation a comme un goût d'absurde.

Il attend la mort depuis si longtemps, l'a priée de ses vœux les plus noirs, a envié si fort la fin inéluctable des mortels... Il a appelé la mort, et la mort a refusé son appel. Elle l'a condamné, il y a bien longtemps, à une vie d'errance, une vie immortelle et solitaire, alors qu'autour de lui amis et frères disparaissent un à un dans une ronde morbide.

Et là, sur cette plage **déserte**, voilà que l'idée d'être mort le terrifie. Il connaît la peur, pourtant. Il a suffisamment vécu pour savoir, les nœuds dans le ventre, le cœur en vertige, la glace dans les veines. Mais l'angoisse qui l'habite est telle qu'il ne l'a jamais connue. Elle l'étreint de l'intérieur comme une amante fallacieuse, se gorgeant de lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte, pour ne plus laisser qu'une épave stérile, cadavre en sursis.

Le vide creuse sa poitrine, et il lui semble soudain ne pas avoir assez vécu, alors même que les siècles s'accumulent dans son sillage, années trop nombreuses pour être jamais comptées.

Il voudrait plus.

Plus de paysages à voir, plus d'odeurs à sentir, plus de saveurs à goûter. Plus d'aventures à vivre, plus de merveilles à découvrir, plus de secrets à dévoiler. Plus de liens à croire, plus d'amitiés à bâtir, plus de cœurs à aimer.

Il veut plus, insatiable vivant,_ il veut tellement plus_. Peu importe qu'il soit le témoin impuissant de royaumes réduits à l'état de cendres, l'observateur stupide de vies gâchées et bâclées, le spectateur malheureux de morts trop faciles. Peu importe qu'il saigne de la disparition de tous ceux qui accompagnent sa vie, qu'il pleure et souffre d'aimer trop fort des vies courtes, toujours trop courtes.

Là, sur cette plage déserte, Marco se sent plus seul que jamais, abandonné par la **solitude** elle-même. Le vide le dévore, et il n'a rien pour le combler. Rien d'autre que ce cœur, ce cœur malade, meurtri, écorché par les siècles, ce cœur qui refuse de s'arrêter, ce cœur qui bat, bat, bat dans le vide et le néant comme un engrenage à mouvement perpétuel, dans la poitrine d'une machinerie qui n'a plus rien d'humain.

Là, sur cette plage déserte, il est perdu, vulnérable, dans l'**obscurité** de cette nuit sans étoiles.

Il ne ferait pas bon naviguer dans ce crépuscule aveugle. Pourtant l'Océan lui manque et il repense, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aux embruns de **son enfance**.

Les excursions clandestines à bord du _Héron Gris_. Les après-midi à escalader la colline derrière la maison. Les heures passées à lire l'avenir dans les nuages. Le visage de sa mère est tombé dans le gouffre du temps, mais Marco se souvient encore de son sourire. Il se rappelle, les chansons au bord de son lit et les histoires au coin du feu. Il se remémore, avec une acuité étouffante, les récits d'aventures du Capitaine Norland, qui paraissent aujourd'hui bien fades, après tout ce qu'il a vécu au fil des siècles, mais qui conservent toutefois la douce saveur de l'enfance et de l'innocence. Temps anciens de l'insouciance.

La nostalgie au cœur, sa terreur s'apaise quelque peu.

Marco trouve la force, il ne sait où, de se mettre en mouvement. Mais ses gestes sont lents, ses pas incertains, alors qu'il avance comme un automate, sans réelle conscience de ses mouvements. Comme un pantin désarticulé.

Comme un mort revenu à la vie.

Ou comme un vivant déjà mort. Mort depuis longtemps. Mort à l'intérieur.

Il avance vers le mobile-home esseulé, sur la plage. Il entre dans la pièce minuscule et encombrée. Il ouvre le placard au dessus de l'évier. Il cherche derrière la pile d'assiettes. Il retrouve le pistolet.

Il le prend dans sa main, le soupèse, apprécie sa présence et son poids, sent les lignes dures et froides de la crosse entre ses doigts. C'est un vieux modèle, qu'on ne trouve plus nulle part aujourd'hui. Il vaudrait une fortune aux yeux d'un collectionneur. Objet de plomb et de sang. Instrument de mort, d'une **inutilité** pourtant **irréfutable**.

**L'arme** ne lui sert à rien. Même les balles ne peuvent blesser sa chair, même la poudre ne peut éteindre sa vie éternelle. Et le Granit Marin a presque entièrement disparu de la surface du monde.

Le pistolet semble plus lourd que son propre poids dans sa main.

Chancelant, il tombe sur le lit, à moitié affalé au milieu des draps défaits, les épaules accablées d'une vie qui ne peut s'achever. Marco est vide. Le pistolet pend entre ses cuisses **comme un sexe mou**, impuissant face à cette malédiction qui l'empêche de mourir alors qu'il aspire tant à oublier.

Il ne sait combien de temps il reste ainsi, brisé, inerte, comme une statue de sel.

Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, les muscles raides, il voit par **la porte entrouverte** la plage toute proche et la gueule vorace de l'Océan. Pas une étoile ne brille dans le ciel, les flots ne se distinguent pas du néant. Un puits de noirceur sans fin, reflet du vide dans son cœur, **vision navrante** et sans issue, qui ne demande qu'à l'engloutir.

Marco n'a plus rien à vivre. Même s'il en veut encore, même s'_il veut plus_... il a déjà vécu tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre, réalisé tous ses rêves d'enfants, aimé tout ce qu'il est possible d'aimer. Sur le tableau noir de son existence, ne restent plus que ses **peurs d'enfant**, tracées à la craie blanche : la solitude et la mort. Il a trop bien connu la première, qui se refuse à le quitter. Il est temps de rencontrer la seconde et au diable la malédiction du phénix !

Marco est prêt.

Prêt à partir. Prêt à mourir.

Il le lève, léger et aérien, avec un détachement libérateur, comme s'il vivait l'instant de l'extérieur et qu'un autre homme sortait paisiblement du mobile-home pour traverser la plage, jusqu'à ce que les vagues viennent lécher ses orteils.

Devant lui, l'Océan.

Impétueux et imprévisible, porteur de merveilles autant que de misères, lieu de rires et de drames, qui recueille les larmes salées et les cœurs secrets. Les hommes lui ont confié leurs rêves, et il les leur a rendus, au centuple. Tout est plus intense, en mer, les joies comme les peines. Les cauchemars naissent des vagues déchaînées, et les âmes de marins se lient sous l'azur du midi. Marco y a vécu plus que nulle part ailleurs. Il est le fils de l'Océan.

\- **Pourquoi ?** demande-t-il, et il ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix.

Il ne sait pas le sens exact de sa question. L'interrogation est générale, englobe tous les affres de cette vie trop longue qui le détruit de l'intérieur **depuis des siècles**.

Nulle réponse ne vient.

Entre ses mains palpite le pistolet, inutile mais familier, comme un vieil ami dans le sillage de sa vie sans fin.

Alors Marco avance vers l'Océan son père, et se laisse emporter par l'étreinte glacée des eaux noires, noires, et froides. L'engourdissement remonte le long de ses jambes, anesthésie son corps, jusqu'à son cœur. Les embruns salés se déposent sur ses lèvres, comme une jouissance retrouvée. Il est bon d'avoir à nouveau le goût de la mer.

Il avance encore, appréciant la léthargie bienheureuse de l'Océan. Déjà, il sent ses forces s'amoindrir, s'évaporer comme neige au soleil, vapeur désuète qui flotte au dessus de sa tête.

La pensée, désagréable, lui vient que la Mort le fuira peut-être encore, même dans les profondeurs marines, obscures et hostiles. Se transformera-t-il en bloc de glace ? Mourra-t-il pour de bon, ou restera-t-il seulement en veille, âme perdue refusant de quitter son corps éprouvé par le temps ?

Peu importe.

Si les tréfonds glacés de l'Océan ne lui apportent pas la mort tant désirée, au moins lui offriront-ils l'oubli.


	2. Se torcher le coeur

**Note : **Petit poème écrit lors d'un Atelier d'Écriture, en Mars 2019, à l'occasion du Printemps des Poètes. Je l'ai écrit presque un mois avant 'Sur cette plage de sable', mais j'étais dans le même état d'esprit en le faisant, donc je me dis qu'il peut avoir sa place ici.

* * *

**Se torcher le cœur**

Se torcher le cœur

Dans la buée d'un miroir brisé

Dans le reflet d'une beauté injuriée

Visage fracassé, regard envolé

Visage écorché, regard embué

Se torcher le cœur

Le seul qui reste

Vacillant, tremblant, hésitant

Sur mon chemin de tempête

Avec un mur sur l'horizon

J'ai le cœur en gyrophare

Il crie, appelle à l'aide

Il pleure sur les manqués de nos étreintes

Il bat encore, maladroit

Il vit encore, chancelant

Et moi je respire la douleur

Alors je me torche le cœur

En extraire les dernières larmes de vie

Coller des strips sur les plaies à vifs

Barrage dérisoire

Nouvel espoir

Se torcher le cœur, le déchirer, l'essorer, le malmener, le tremper, le raccommoder, le secouer, le tendre, l'étendre, le laver et le laisser voler, enfin.

Cœur blessé, cœur brûlé

Renaîtra de ses cendres.


End file.
